Can You Understand Me?
by UminekoKingdomHeartsFan
Summary: I have always been misunderstood. Just because I am made in darkness doesn't mean you could hate me. One-shot Yoai BoyxBoy Vanora or VanitasxSora On Hold


Ta-dah! A first atempt on writing a yaoi story. Yes it's Vanora (VanitasxSora).

There should be more stories with these two. Anyways this is based on from the little bit from the BBS Vol. 3 novel that was translated by OmniaVanitas called Dark Memory-The Truth of Vanitas. Seriously go read it. Your view on what you thought what Vanitas was will change.

Anyways on with the story!

Warning: This is BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.

Discalmer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did then it will be overthrown with yaoi, yuri, and hetero couples.

Enjoys!

Can You Understand Me? 

I thought things can go as they planned, but it didn't.

It never does and it never will.

The plan to combine with Ventus to make the X-Blade failed. I only did it to get my light back but he hates me.

_**Because I'm full of Darkness**_

Just because I'm full of darkness doesn't mean you could hate me. I know I did all those things to him but I only did it out of frustration on not having my light. Now I'm stuck in a boy's body. That has my face. Or is it his? I don't know. All I know is that I'm all alone and stuck in this boy's body observing him.

I watched him for so many years. I watch him play games with his friends, play sword-fights with his friend named Riku, and talk with a girl named Kairi, who came on the night of a metor shower. Watching him, I finally know his name.

Sora

His name stuck to me like glue. For some reason, everytime I say his name it warms me up. Everytime he smiles, I smile. I don't know why but there has to be a reason why he makes me feel this way.

I saw his world fall into darkness. I saw everything that was taken away from him. I saw him upset. It made my heart ache to see it all happening to him. I wanted to comfort him, but I can't. It makes me mad that I can't hold him in my arms.

Hold on. Why am I feeling this way?

What is this feeling, this emotion? Is it Caring? or is it...

_**Love**_

How can I feel this emotion I am made of darkness. I only feel anger, frustration, sadness, and all other negative emotions.

Why do I feel such positive emotion?

Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness.

So he's the jackass who took everything from my Sora. If I wasn't stuck in his body then I would have beaten the crap out that jackass, but why does his darkness feel familier.

A few moments later Sora defeated him, then he stabbed himself in the heart with that Keyblade. I wanted to yell at him to tell him stop but he couldn't hear me. It was too late. He was falling into the darkness. I didn't know what to do.

Then as if a miracle has happened, Sora was back in his body because of his friend Kairi. I was so happy. Maybe I should thank her some day.

Then I felt something off. Like part of Sora's Heart was gone.

When Sora fought Ansem, I realized why the darkness felt familier. It was Xehanort's darkness but how could that be possible. He doesn't even look like Xehanort or did he suscessfully fuse with Terra? That must be it but he's a heartless.

I learned about them during Sora's journey. Why did Xehanort become a heartness? What was his purpose? Why should I care?

He's the one who ruined my life.

More events kept unfolding. When Sora defeated Ansem; Kingdom Hearts was opened and a bright light came out; Sora and his friends closed Kingdom hearts and Riku was on the other side helping; when Sora and The King both locked Kingdom Hearts; when Sora and Kairi where seperated and the worlds started coming back.

Then Sora and his two friends, Donald and Goofy, followed a dog with The King's letter. They ended up losing the dog but they kept moving fowards. When it was getting dark, they decided to rest but Sora couldn't sleep. So he decided to walk around. Then a man in a black coat appeared and was telling Sora some strange things.

I have a bad feeling about that guy.

Since Sora and his friends walked into some castle, there was a lot of chaos. When Sora kept losing his memories, he kept getting new ones. They are not even his. It seems like someone is making them up and I have a feeling it has something to do with that Namine character.

If only Sora could hear me then things wouldn't of ended up this way.

I have been taking observations on the black coat people and the others as well.

Axel, is not that bad but he hesitants when he fights Sora. I wonder why?

Larxene, is a bitch! Her personality, her attiude, and everything else is bitchy! I was so ferious that she just knock down my Sora like that! If she was still alive, I would beat the bitchiness out of her!

The Replica of Riku, kind of knew he was just a replica of Riku because if he meet Sora again he will either 1)Be happy to see him again, 2)Would not attack him, 3)And he wouldn't have those false memories about Namine.

Vexen, he was kind of creepy and that is all.

Namine, I use to hate her at first by messing up Sora's memories but I understand why she did it. She didn't want to be alone and Marluxia threaten her.

Last but not least Marluxia, I hate that son of bitch! He threaten Namine to mess with Sora's memories to just use my Sora as a puppet! How dare he! When Sora defeated that son of a bitch, I hoped his death was painfull!

I was glad all that mess was taken care of. Namine had to restore Sora and his friends memories but it was sad that she will never be remembered. I'll try to get Sora to remember to thank Namine and maybe I'll thank her as well. If only I had my own body.

It's been a couple of days since Namine started to repair his memories. I've been seeing what started when he was born and connected to Ventus's heart to complete him and onward to the point he was 4. I have to admint, Sora looks cute when he was little. I smiled then I heard footsteps.

I turned around and was getting ready to summon my keyblade to fight whoever came my way. But then I heard a voice crying out saying, "Hello?"

I can't be who I think it was. Then he came into full view so I can see him. Then I yelled back, "Sora?"

Sora's POV

I woke up and didn't know where I was. I stood up and looked around. Darkness. That is what I only see. Then I looked down to see that I'm on a platform. There was a picture of a boy that looks like me or is it really me? Anyways there are 4 circles that each has a figure in it. One had a girl with red hair in it, one had another boy with sliver hair, one had a duck, and one has a humoid dog.

I decided to look around more and I looked closely in the dark abyss. There was stairs! I walked over to the stairs and started to climb them. It lead to another platform but there was someone there. So I guess I'm not the only one here. I decided to call out a 'Hello'. Then the figure turned around and I saw his face.

He looks like me. But why?

Is he related to me? I never seen him before. Then I looked into those eyes. His amazing golden eyes that wided in shock. I then hear him speak saying my name.

"Sora?"

Well that is it for now! I know you'll hate me for cutting of from that part. But I'm currently making the 2nd and final chapter. It will take me a couple of days.

So review please!


End file.
